


【良堂/九辫】误闯老窝 (PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 王九龙/张九龄 - Freeform, 秦霄贤/梅九亮 - Freeform, 阎鹤祥/郭麒麟 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：动物化有耳朵有尾巴，傻白甜无逻辑。纯情甜美受和粗犷汉子攻，简单粗暴。几句话祥林和一句话熙华龙龄贤梅。





	【良堂/九辫】误闯老窝 (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 小可爱们误闯猎人老窝被吃干抹净。  
> 猎人大哥九x小狐狸辫+  
> 猎人二哥良x垂耳兔堂。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。

正文：

张云雷是一只橘色的小狐狸。他有一条大大的毛绒尾巴，和一个好朋友——一只叫孟鹤堂的垂耳兔。

其实一只狐狸能和一只垂耳兔交上朋友的确是一件很神奇的事情，原因归根结底要追究到孟鹤堂傻了吧唧的性格上。那天张云雷正在外面找食物，就看见这只傻傻的兔子跟他打招呼问好，并且试图分给他自己正咬着的胡萝卜。

——后来他俩就变成了好朋友。

说起来，他们还不是普通动物，而是山中自由自在生活着的精灵。只是他俩修为不够，在白天还可以随意选择变成动物还是人类，在晚上就会被迫化形为带着耳朵尾巴的半人半妖。

张云雷本是狐狸里面性子冷淡，没什么朋友的，可偏偏孟鹤堂是个话多又爱粘人的主儿，成天扰得他不胜其烦，到了最后，他干脆放下身段，和小兔子一起堕落到四处浪四处跑了。

孟鹤堂经常拽着张云雷去的一个地方，是山脚下的德云村。村子里的人都特别友善，看见他们也不会恶意伤害，偶尔还会给他俩点儿吃的，任由他们在村子里闹。

前几日听说德云村来了两位新居民。这不，今天垂耳兔就拉着小狐狸跑过来了，说是要瞧上一瞧新来的两人是什么个样子。

孟鹤堂悄悄地从新房子的后面探出一个小兔子脑袋来，身后跟着的橘色狐狸百无聊赖地甩着尾巴。张云雷对这些新居民不感兴趣，他只想着赶紧陪小哥哥——啊对，体形比他小看起来比他幼稚的小兔子事实上比他修为高，这点曾令他很不满——逛完，然后去隔壁总是供着许多桃儿的郭老师家讨吃的。他们玩了一天，现在快黄昏了还没吃什么东西，饿得很。

小兔子四处瞧了瞧，发现似乎没人，就蹦蹦跳跳跑了出去，张云雷慢慢地踱步跟在他后面。他不理解他的傻小哥哥为什么要看见没人才敢出去，分明每次德云村的人见到他俩都欢喜的不得了。

他还想着，突然耳边一声巨响。

一个铁笼从天而降，正正把他套在了里面。这个铁笼似乎还有些法力，这会儿他连变成人形的力量都使不出了，顿时把他吓出一身冷汗。他四处望了望，发现孟鹤堂被困在了另一个笼子里，兴许也是试了试无效的法力，小兔子急得眼泪都要下来了。

身后有一个大大的影子笼罩了过来，然后下一秒，套着他的笼子被拎了起来，一个男人左手抓住他的尾巴，右手拎着他的后颈，把他提了起来。

一阵天旋地转以后，张云雷又和还红着眼睛的孟鹤堂面对面了。两只小动物被扔进了一个偏房，里面脏兮兮的，几垛柴火在角落堆着，灰尘扬了漫天。

孟鹤堂抖了抖身上的灰，小小的打了几个喷嚏。

“小妖精，你说，我们是不是被坏人抓走了啊。”他进来的时候瞥见远远的院子里架着一个火堆，房子墙边整整齐齐摆了几把猎枪和粗糙的麻绳，心里便隐隐地不安。这一般是猎户的家当，遇见兔子狐狸，不薅下许多毛来他们不停。

不过还没等孟鹤堂心急完，他就傻在了当前。

太阳完完整整地落下了山。落日余晖消失在山头的那一秒，两只小动物变成了两个身上松松垮垮披了一层薄纱的人。

孟鹤堂把自己被头发弄乱的耳朵扒拉好，一脸焦急的模样：“小妖精，咱得快点儿跑。这大晚上的，若是被人看到，多不安全啊。”

张云雷变成人以后就在鼓捣那扇木门，像是在研究怎么才能把它快点儿弄开。他知道最近小垂耳兔快到发情期了，又在夜色降临的时候变成了半人半妖的模样，还指不定有多大的危险。

然后木门就被打开了。若不是小狐狸身手敏捷闪得快，作为门把手的铁环差点怼他一脸。

门外进来两个脸不熟的人，穿着平时猎户农民习惯穿的粗布衣服，两个人手上分别拿了两条细细的铁链。进了门二话不说，一人奔着一个去了。还没等两只妖精反应过来，就被拴在了铁链上，扯到了一间窗明几净的房间里。

扯着张云雷的那个猎人似乎年纪大上一些，是当家作主的，直接把耳朵一抖一抖的小狐狸抱在了大床上，链子拴在床头，用一个锁头锁得死死的。另外一个猎人看起来要小上很多，可是似乎比年纪大的那个更为冷淡。他抓着垂耳兔浑身上下最为敏感的耳朵，把似乎又要哭出来的人锁在床下铺了一块厚毯子的墙角旁边。

孟鹤堂摸了摸自己被抓得有点儿疼的耳朵，吓得大气不敢出。憋了好久，才小小声地问了一句：“你、你们是谁？要干什么？”

“我叫周九良，他叫杨九郎。”听见这话，那位把孟鹤堂一锁就离开去找东西的男人回过头来，露出一丝意味不明的笑容，“至于我们要干什么……”

“当然是干你们两只妖精啊。”

法力幻化的薄纱根本不能起到防色狼这种高级的技能。还没等孟鹤堂拢好自己的衣服，周九良就蹲了下来，常年打猎练成的有力双手三下五除二就扒掉了那一层几乎不算什么的遮羞布，一大片白皙的皮肤裸露在空气中，直看得人眼馋。

“听说摸摸兔子的背，会发生一些有趣的事情，是么？”

周九良眼疾手快地抓住似乎想躲的小兔子，一只手攥住了对方的两只腕子摁在墙上。孟鹤堂背对着一个巨大威胁，身上的汗毛似乎都要竖起来，脖颈间拴着的铁链哗啦啦的响。

也许是老练的猎人见过太多兔子，抚摸起来的手法似乎格外娴熟。周九良带着点薄茧的手一寸一寸的从孟鹤堂后颈向下摩挲，在每一个突起的骨节处画着圈打转，激得对方一阵阵的颤抖，两条长腿几乎要跪不住。

摸兔子的背可以让兔子高潮，这件事情是真的。孟鹤堂在心里默默地呐喊。毕竟每次他发情期来的时候都是那只现在不知道还好不好的小狐狸帮他摸背缓解的。

周九良似乎发现了他的分心，在他背后形状优雅的蝴蝶骨处用劲地按了一下，换来一声闷哼。小兔子的耳朵因为情动而变得粉粉的，不安分地一颤一颤。

满意的猎人继续向下摸索。半人半妖的小兔子在常人的尾椎骨处拥有一个圆圆的毛绒短尾，此刻也因为被抚摸得情动而抖个不停。周九良坏心眼儿，一把握住了那个毛茸茸软乎乎的部位慢慢揉动。

孟鹤堂哪里受得了这种撩拨。在他作为妖精的这么长时间里，接受过的最大尺度也就是小狐狸给他摸一摸背，别说尾巴了，连耳朵也碰不得。他自己还没有意识到，身后的隐秘处已经湿软一片了。

床上的橘色小狐狸也没好到哪里去。

杨九郎似乎没有周九良那种恶趣味，反而更加温柔。他帮着呆愣愣的小狐狸脱了衣服，还大发善心地给他把薄纱叠好，放在了床头。他抓着张云雷身后那只又大又软的狐狸尾巴，本来还想撒泼的小狐狸一下子被牵制住了弱点，气势黯淡了下去。

杨九郎拿起刚才周九良放在他床边的一杯透明液体，递到对方嘴边：“渴了吧，喝点水我们再开始。”

放在平时，张云雷一定会怀疑一下这杯水的合理性。可是今天他陪小兔子闹了一天，本来就渴得慌，又被这变故一惊，脑子转得没那么灵光了，竟然就着杯子口咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半杯。

还没一会儿，他就觉得有些不对劲。一股燥热从身体内部传了出来，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势。他的尾巴不自觉地晃个不停，两只藏在头发里的耳朵也像是忍受不了这难熬一样，动个不停。

“你看，你那小伙伴有自己帮自己的功能，你没有，就只能我来帮帮你了。”杨九郎似乎猜到了他在想什么，攥着他敏感不已的尾巴一下一下拨弄着。

小狐狸心高气傲，平时不怎么跟人打交道，更不会跟这种没脸没皮的山中粗野汉子插科打诨，此刻直被气得跳脚，却又因为喝了媚药的关系，一抬手一瞪眼比起令人害怕，更多的是让人觉得魅惑。

杨九郎目不转睛地盯着他，等他闹够了，才指了指小狐狸身下的床垫。

“都湿了。”

周九良喜欢毛茸茸的东西，他也不管不顾身下人低低的哀求，愣是把兔子的尾巴耳朵都玩了个够才松手。他的手指顺着挺翘的臀缝滑入，摸的一手粘腻。

孟鹤堂虽然动情许久，却还是没能做好真正被占有的准备。忽地被一个手指入侵，他挣扎了几下像是想逃开。

周九良皱了皱眉头，拿起不远处放着的麻绳，把对方的手腕粗暴捆好，和挂在墙上的铁链拴在一起。他顶开孟鹤堂并得紧紧的腿根，硬生生把对方的大腿用自己的分开，迫使他露出那块隐秘的地方来。

据说这个姿势能进得很深。 

小兔子被诱导着发了情，本来再摸几下背就能达到高潮，身后那一处也变得软软的，不需要额外的扩张。周九良随意地用手指弄了几下，就解开裤子顶了进去。

这个体位让孟鹤堂根本逃无可逃，手腕被粗糙的麻绳磨得发红，腿想要收紧又没法合拢，完完全全只能被动的接受被给予的一切。猎人的体力好得很，每一下似乎都顶在了最要命的地方，又偏偏丝毫不带停歇。

一开始他还试图掩饰自己的喘息声，到后来却是咬住了嘴唇也不顶用。

“九良……轻点。”

小狐狸的待遇也没好到哪里去。

媚药比被动情动来得更带劲，他抵抗不住汹涌而来的情欲，没多久就抓着床上也不知道谁的被子蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的大尾巴被他控制着，在已经湿透了的穴口打转。

杨九郎这会儿反倒不着急了，坐在床边饶有趣味地看着小狐狸试图抚慰自己。张云雷瞪着他等了半天，也不见他有什么动作。

“呜……帮帮我。”

杨九郎捉住他的尾巴，用尾巴尖在自己手心里画着圈圈玩，也不作答。大尾巴因为方才在隐秘处打了一个转的原因有些粘哒哒的，清亮的液体就这么被留在了掌心。恶趣味的猎人抬起手闻了闻，这一幕却被刚好抬头的狐狸收入眼中，羞得红透了脸。

也许是情药太过上头，又也许是杨九郎多年的打猎经验让他的定力异于常人得好，张云雷在杨九郎玩他尾巴的时候就快被热得失去了理智。他把自己的尾巴从作恶者手中夺回来，然后试图扑到对方身上，结果没预料到脖颈上拴着的链子不够长，狠狠地被勒了一下。

杨九郎也没想到这个小意外的发生，他赶忙凑了过去，拍着小狐狸的背帮他顺气。

“你这个、你这个小眼巴叉的、咳咳……勒、勒死我了你。”

杨九郎无奈地叹了口气，凑过去把锁链解开。心疼归心疼，他倒不打算放过这个勾人魂魄的狐狸精。他靠回床头，衣衫门户大开着，对着眼圈红红的人勾了勾手。

“想要就来骑吧。”

月亮高高地挂在夜空里，平日里安静的德云村今晚回荡着一些不能启齿的声音。

猎人兄弟的新房里，一只垂耳兔被猎人弟弟压在墙上欺负到说不出话来，另一只尾巴蓬松的橘色小狐狸正坐在另一位猎人的身上自食其力。

房子门口，一只小松鼠蹲在一个大脑袋的肩膀上，悠悠路过。

“哥哥，你说他们怎么这么激烈啊。嘶——没眼看没眼看。”松鼠拿着两个松果挡上了自己的眼睛，“哎哟喂，九郎和九良还挺可以。”

大脑袋壮壮用手指顺了顺松鼠的尾巴，语气里带了许多宠溺：“这不是你作主，要九良九郎来这儿找媳妇儿的么。”

松鼠形态的郭麒麟把一个松果递到了他家阎壮壮手里，然后嘎吱嘎吱地开始咬另一个。

“哎哟，这不是看他们单身太久了么。再说了，咱这德云村，那一对儿不是人妖组合？”

“人和妖，不是人妖。”大脑袋壮壮无奈地伸手接着松鼠啃下来的松果壳。

“嗨，差不多差不多。”郭麒麟很快速地吃完了一个松果，又从阎鹤祥那里拿过来第二个，“你看看尚九熙，找着一豹子，也就他胆大，何九华一开始那凶的喂……”

“还有王九龙，也不知道哪里弄一只小黑猫，成天在他身上挠啊挠。”

“不过我最好奇的还是老秦和他家那口子，”郭麒麟吧唧吧唧又啃掉一个松果，对着月亮露出向往的神情，“你说，梅梅那么漂亮一颗梅花树，在酱酱酿酿的时候会不会从哪儿开出朵花儿来？”

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我写PWP就像来姨妈，一个月就那么几天想写，我也不know why。这两天你们谁不让我写我难受，过了这两天你们谁让我写我难受。迷。
> 
> 预告：
> 
> 1\. 闺中秘闻后续九辫篇。(⬅️如果我处在写文姨妈期)  
> 2\. 贤梅的甜甜爱情故事。(⬅️如果我不在写文姨妈期)


End file.
